


Where My Heart Belongs

by pennywhore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, bc who wouldn't, betty rims archie, i'll probably write more of these two, jeronica and kangs if you blink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennywhore/pseuds/pennywhore
Summary: After a long day at the beach, Betty and Archie return home to actually relax a little and well,take a shower. Obviously things heat up.or,The one where Betty rims Archie for the first time, that's it. That's the fic





	Where My Heart Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be Bughead smut, but there's just so many smut of them and Barchie deserve attention too bc they're my babies. And I'm a dirty person, like, I need holy water right now. And you know what? I'm probably writting more of these two. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. :3
> 
> Btw, I'm too lazy to write my own smut *shrugs*

The fire is burning bright. No one ever bothered to clean up the pile of fallen wood, instead just dropping a lit match to the wood that they poured a bit of firewood ignite-ent on. A bunch of sticks and hotdogs are burning on the inside of the pile, from when Jughead and Archie decided it would be a good idea to fight through the fire with their sticks and hot dogs, a waste really. An empty 12 pack of beer lays to the side, filled messily with the empty cans. A few yawns riffle through the air, the time of 9:36 p.m. dawning on them along with a long day spent wandering the beach.

Right now, Archie and Betty are stacking up the s’mores for everybody. Every once in awhile, they stop to feed one of the chocolate bites to each other in mock romance, fluttering their eyelashes, and licking their lips exaggeratedly.

“Hey Kev,” Jughead calls, getting his attention, “how’d surfing go?”

Fangs, who's next to him, laughs as Kevin answers, “Yeah, well it turns out you can't learn to surf in one day, so-”

“-you sucked then?” Archie throws out, he catches a glimpse of Fangs nodding furiously.

Kevin sneers playfully, crawling through the sand to snatch away a few of the s’more sandwiches. Archie rolls his eyes, looking over to Jughead to see Veronica back from throwing some things away. She leans over Jughead, whispering, “You ever find out what you were gonna do, babe?”

Jughead sighs, “Still have to do a pencil drawing for the art show.”

“You get themes like last year?” Archie questions. He misses where he is putting the top graham cracker due to not looking, and Betty catches his wrist to help him out. Domestic and shit.

Jughead nods, “Seeing things in a new light.”

Archie slinks back in confusion, “That's different.”

“Yeah I know,” Jughead shrugs, “It’s a lot deeper than last year.”

Archie hums in response, “You gonna give us a preview?”

Veronica laughs, making Jughead look to her with a small grin. “Archie, I've been trying to get a peek at his final pieces since the day he got the prompt.”

Fangs snorts, “Maybe if you blow him first.”

Betty turns away and tries to hold in her laughter, as Jughead turns to Veronica, eyebrows raised with a questioning smirk.

“He’s pretending like I haven’t already tried that on him,” Veronica rolls her eyes, grabbing Jughead's hand and holding it in his lap.

Jughead turns pink under the yellow glow of the flames, biting his lip as he squeezes Veronica's hand. Betty passes them some s’mores, and Archie glances to see how 'Kangs' are doing.

“Oh for fuck's sake,” he mumbles under his breath, watching as they try to throw little bits of food into each other’s mouths, “will you two just stop flirting and do the deed.”

He feels nails dig into his arm and he turns to see Betty shaking her head. He can tell Betty is trying to scowl at him, but there are two barely-there dimples present in her cheeks, so it’s a failed attempted, really, and they both know it.

Kevin rolls his eyes, standing up, “Well, I’m gonna take this as my invitation to turn in.” He holds his hand down to Fangs, helping him up with another roll of his eyes, he grabs Kevil's hand as they walk down the beach together, presumably to the smoothie shop. 

Veronica stands up a few moments after as well, “I think I’m going head up too,” she says it through a yawn and a stretch, and Jughead stares up at her. “You coming?”

“Nah, I'm gonna stay down here with these two for a few minutes if that's okay.”

Veronica smiles, picking up the rest of the trash so she can throw it away, “Perfectly fine, Juggy, see you in a bit.”

Jughead smiles after her, before turning back to Archie and Betty.

“Whipped,” Archie enunciates.

“You’re the one talking, alright.”

It makes Betty blush, and she smiles at Archie and takes his hand, her fingers feel warm and a little bit sweaty but Archie wouldn't change that, ever.

***  
After taking a long swim, and Jughead taking photos of them just for the sake of taking them, they return home, with their bodies sweatikg and filled of sand, even their clothes. And after Betty suggests to take a shower, Archie happily obliges.

They strip their sopping clothes from each other, cringing at the noise of the ocean-slick fabric hitting the linoleum of the bathroom, sand covering their bodies as the step into the shower. Betty turns the dial of the shower and puts it at a comfortable temperature. She grabs the flannel from earlier and rubs it over Archie's chest, picking up the shitty body wash they had bought and squirting it into the fabric, rubbing circles into his skin.

“Your body is so amazing, Arch,” Betty murmurs, and Archie can feel his cheeks, and neck, and chest blushing for godsake.

Archie quickly looks for another flannel, wanting to touch and clean Betty too, wants her to always feel good and clean. He wants to love her through every touch. He comes up short though, so whilst Betty is rubbing over his tummy, he reaches out of the shower curtain and grabs the first thing that feels like cloth. It’s a bit bigger than what he wants- approximately towel size- and heavy in his grip once it is wet under the spray of the water, but he runs it over Betty's skin in return anyway, down her sides, and over her shoulders.

“You could have got an actual rag, dummy.” Betty laughs, twisting one of Archie's nipples with her free hand. He squeaks - _fucking squeaks_ \- and Betty laughs harder.

“Don't complain, Betty.” Archie retorts. He reaches around her waist and winds the heavy towel behind her back. He holds both ends in his hands, and uses it to pull Betty closer to him from where it is wrapped around her back.

“Aren't you being cheeky,” Betty raises an eyebrow, pressing to his chest without struggle. She decides to use a bit of cheek herself, and trails her own flannel down Archie's back and to his bum, rubbing it between his ass cheeks. She gets a gasp from Archie in return, and she circles his hole with the rough fabric.

Archie ruts against Betty, dropping the soaked towel to the bottom of the tub, ignoring the ugly sopping noise it makes. They are both clearly turned on- have been since the ocean- but they still press closer, not touching there, but everywhere else. Just feeling.

She kisses his neck, the salty taste of the ocean washing onto her tongue as she laps at the skin below Archie's ear. She is still rubbing the cloth over Archie's hole, just slow, gentle circles that are drawing out small little breaths from his lips. She's never done this before, at least not with Archie. But that doesn't mean she doesn't want to; doesn't mean she doesn't want to touch, and lick, and _taste_ Archie.

“Arch?” she breathes against his wet skin, ignoring the spray of the water that is drenching them, “can-can I eat you out?”

And _fuck_ , yes. Archie wants that. Never wanted it so bad, he thinks.

Before he even knows it, he is gripping Betty's mess of sopping wet hair, tugging them roughly and kissing her so hard he thinks he may pass out.

“Be so good for you, Arch.” Betty murmurs against his’rough mouth, letting Archie abuse her lips, “let you ride my face. Anything for you. Please.”

Betty feels so desperate, begging Archie to let her taste him like this, but Archie's just as needy as he finally tears away. His lips are red, but hers are even worse, completely swollen.

He groans, eyes fluttering as he squeezes his nails into Betty's skin, “Fuck, princess. Would you like that?”

She nods, dropping the flannel and moving her hands to squeeze at Archie's ass, digging her nails in and spreading him apart. “Yes, yeah. Please,” she begs, biting her lip as she bats her eyelashes. Small water-droplets forming on the tips of them.

Archie breathes out a ‘ _fuck_ ’ as he turns around suddenly, placing his hands against the cold tiling of the shower wall. He pushes his butt back, arching his back to pop his ass out more. He shakes it back and forth a bit, looking over his shoulder to see Betty dazed and just watching.

“Once in a lifetime chance, babe. Wouldn't waste too much time,” he winks over his shoulder, and Betty shakes her head, forcing a breathless laugh before she is on her knees, the warm spray of the shower hitting her back. She kneads at Archie's ass roughly, spreading him apart and running her thumbs down the insides of each cheek.

“Watch out for sand,” He smirks, and the soft laugh that is Betty's bellows through the shower. He feels something warm against his left ass cheek and looks over his shoulder to see Betty giggling into it, her face pressed into the round flesh. He smiles at her, and he can feel Betty's eyelashes flutter against his skin.

“I love you,” Betty mutters against his skin, placing a chaste kiss.

And yeah, Bettty is the one for him.

“I love you too,” he breathes out through his smile, not even affected by his aching cock or how the water is slowly turning colder.

There is a moment. This moment where they just stare at each other, eyes glowing with the brightness of supernovas, flashing before each other’s eyes. It’s so incapacitating, it is, they are. The way black holes freeze, and orbits stop, and people suspend into nothing.

It’s everything.

But between reality and reverie, they always choose reality. Because no dream, no fabrication of life, is better than what they have. Even if it isn't perfect; small and a bit broken. It’s theirs.

So in right now's reality, Archie shakes his butt, pulling them both from their stare. They both become keenly aware of how horny they are again, and how Archie's ass is in the air, and how Betty is on her knees in front of said ass.

She shakes her head, laughing again before pulling Archie apart, admiring his tight, pink hole. She rubs her thumb over it, watching the muscle flutter under her touch. She can't even resist herself.

Archie's head hangs between his shoulders, arms shaking as he grabs at the flatness of the shower wall, knuckles white, the smallest of moans slipping from his lips as he searches to grab something, anything. Betty's tongue is lapping over his hole, circling it to a point before pressing in, laving against his tight, hot walls that squeeze around her.

Archie gasps, feeling Betty pull him further apart, licking in deeper, “Fuck baby, that's so great. Being so -ah- good for me.”

Yes, Betty thinks in her head, as if she was anything but good for Archie. She slowly pulls out, curling her tongue into her mouth and biting her lip, flicking her thumb over the ring of muscles as she fucking  _savours_ the taste that is Archie and only Archie.

“I’m doing good?” She is genuine in the question as she circles her thumb around his hole, feeling the slickness of her spit, the water, and of Archie.

“Perfect, Princess. You are doing perfect.” Archie rasps, rocking back against Betty's thumb.

Betty gulps, watching as the tip of her thumb dips into his heat, his hole immersing around it. Archie shudders, back arching further as clenches his eyes closed. His mouth falls open in an ‘o’ shape as he lets out the sluttiest of moans.

Betty leaves it there, twists her hand a bit, watching curiously with a bite in her lip as Archie writhes from the intrusion, thighs trembling.

But then the taste of Archie's ass is gone from her mouth, and all she wants is more, that's all she ever wants. So she licks a slow stripe over Archie's reddened hole and around where her thumb is barely pressed inside, before pulling it out and whispering at the top of his butt in her softest of voices, “Will you fuck my face?”

And fuck.

Archie reaches behind him and grabs a fistful of Betty's hair, and that is all the warning Betty gets before he's shoving her closer to his ass. Betty immediately starts licking; lapping everywhere, until her velvety tongue is pressed inside of Archie's taut little hole, and his ass is rocking back on her face. Betty's tongue fucks Archie fervently, making him moan and gasp, and choke out: yeah baby, more, more, more.

Betty let's go from where she is gripping Archie's ass cheeks apart, arms wrapping around the front of his quivering thighs and spreading them further, pulling him back against her face that is stuffed in his’ ass, and it just works.

She can feel the tremors go through his body, feel it in her arms, and palms, and fingers, and definitely her tongue that thrashes inside of him, making him choke on his moans, growl, and stammer out inarticulate words of “ _baby_ ,” and “ _fuck_ " and " _more_." It’s so fucking hot, the way ’ thrusting Betty's face deeper, fucking himself on her velour tongue that buries itself deeper with just the tug of her hair.

All it takes after that is a loud moan from Betty, that rips from her throat, sending vibrations from her tongue to Archie's ass in just big enough pulses to make him choke out another, “fuck yeah,” painting, hot, white ropes across the shower walls. He loosens his grip in Betty's curls, still slowly rocking back with his eyes scrunched close to ride out his orgasm.

Betty pulls back, sucking in a huge gulp of air and rubbing her tongue across the roof of her mouth, tasting Archie everywhere, jesus, she loves it.

“Fuck,” Archie laughs breathlessly, slowly slipping to the shower floor to sit in front of Betty. His cheeks are glossed in crimson, and eyes black from his high. He’s still shaking, still feels Betty's tongue digging deeper inside, _fuck_ , _fuck_ ,  _fuck_.

“Good?” Betty asks purely, spreads his knees from where she is sat on the bottom of the shower, and crawls between them.

“Fucking amazing,” Archie breathes, lolling his head to look at Betty.

“Good enough to do it again?” Betty asks with a grin.

“Ha,” Archie laughs, “this is gonna be our fucking routine, okay?”

Betty laughs too, dimples collapsing into her cheeks. “Okay,” she murmurs happily, taking his face in her hands and pressing her smile to his happily.

Archie sighs into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Betty's neck, and the other slides down her tummy and then rests on her hip, rubbing soothing circles into the hot skin.

They kiss sluggishly, languidly licking into each other’s mouths, small little sighs against lips as their eyelashes flutter against each other’s cheeks. The water is surely a bit cold now, and his thighs are no longer trembling from the quake of Betty's tongue.

"I love you," he whispers.

Betty smiles and caresses his wet hair. "I love you."

And they mean it, because their souls had became one a long time ago, because their hearts belonged to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, the last line was cringy af. But I don't fucking careeee, 'cause im so fucking scaredddd, Im only a fool for youuuuuu  
> Sorry,im listening to that song right now.


End file.
